Night of the Lizard
This is the first episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man (first appearance in season) *Aunt May (first appearance) *J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance) *Debra Whitman (first appearance) *Robbie Robertson (first appearance) Antagonists: *Lizard (first appearance) Others: *Margaret Connors (first appearance) *Billy Connors (only appearance) *Eddie Brock (first appearance) Plot In the New York subway, two service men are attacked by the Lizard. One of them is kidnapped while the other escapes to the service and begins driving dangerously as he hallucinates the Lizard's eyes. Spider-Man manages to stop him before he crashes into the river. At the Daily Bugle, Robbie Robertson tells Peter Parker about the Lizard and J. Jonah Jameson announces a thousand dollar reward for anyone who manages to get a picture of the Lizard, leading to a rivalry between Peter and Eddie Brock. Peter makes his way back home where he finds that his Aunt May has been keeping her overdue bills a secret from him. Having found giant reptilian footprints in the subway, Peter heads off to Empire State University, where he intends to show the photos of the footprints to Dr. Connors. Meeting up with Debra Whitman on campus, the two hear Dr. Connors' voice and find the Lizard escaping with a large wrapped item. Spider-Man decides to visit Dr. Connors at his house but finds the Lizard attacking Eddie Brock. Spider-Man attacks the Lizard, forcing him into the sewers. Margaret Connors and Billy Connors then tell Spider-Man that the Lizard is Dr. Connors, who was transformed after using a device called the Neogenic Recombinator to combine Lizard DNA with his own in a bid to regrow his arm. Noticing that Eddie is eavesdropping, Spider-Man webs him up to a lamppost but Lizard then takes Margaret down to the sewers so Spider-Man chases after them. While searching the sewers, Spider-Man finds the missing service man and soon after finds Lizard and Margaret. Lizard says that he plans to use the Neogenic Recombinator, which is revealed to be the large package that the Lizard escaped ESU with, to transform Margaret and everyone else in the city into humanoid reptiles like himself. Having overheard the Lizard's plan, Spider-Man attacks the creature and they both fall into a large pool of water, taking the Recombinator with them. In the struggle, Spider-Man manages to activate the device, which turns the Lizard back into Curt Connors. The next morning, Eddie Brock tries to convince Jameson that Dr. Connors is the Lizard but is left dumbfounded when the human Connors answers the door. Peter uses the thousand dollar reward for the Lizard pics to help his Aunt May pay the bills. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Writers: John Semper, Gerry Conway, Stan Berkowitz *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Edward Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Liz Georges: Debra Whitman **Joseph Campanella: Lizard **Hank Azaria: Eddie Brock **Toby Scott Ganger: Billy Connors **Unknown: Margaret Connors Notes *Next Episode: Sting of the Scorpion *This episode first aired on November 19th, 1994